des écailles et des étincelles
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles : films et cartoon:: : 49ème vignette : Hiccup et Toothless, sans un mot. 50e: Draco, prétentions. 51e: face à l'Alpha. 52e: guérison. 53e: Valka, premier né. 54 à 58es: un monde et ses éléments. 59e: accident de parcours. 60e: parler aux dragons. 61 et 62es: Snotlout et son père. 63e: Eret briseur de coeurs ? MàJ, 64e: mesurer. ::gen, het, sérieux et crack::
1. Stoick et Hiccup, un petit hoquet

(note : je crois que je ne ferais jamais à "Harold" - _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock_ en VO ; en VF il aurait pu s'appeler "Hoquet" ou "Hareng" et s'en sortir aussi bien ou mal que les autres Vikings ? il reste toujours Hiccup pour moi.)

**Titre** : une petite chose faiblarde  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Stoick, Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Et ça, personne ne le dit. »  
d'après Alake Nos sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité** : pré film  
**Note** : écrit avant de voir HTTD2 - qui a bizarrement à moitié _joss_é et à moitié confirmé cette théorie à la fois  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Personne ne le dira à voix haute, parce que ça serait remuer la hache dans la plaie, mais beaucoup au village pensent qu'il aurait mieux valut pour le Chef que son premier rejeton ne survive pas. Ça arrive, qu'un premier enfant naisse trop tôt, soit malingre et ne voit pas la fin de son premier hiver, c'est un gâchis pour les parents, mais ceux qui naissent ensuite sont plus forts.  
Stoick devait bien s'en douter quand il l'a nommé Hoquet et pas Os ou Sale-Chiot.

Hiccup pourtant vit, grandit comme une mauvaise herbe… et aucun frère ne lui naît.


	2. Stoick, Snot, Hic, gauche

**Titre** : main gauche  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup, Snotlout (Rustik), Stoick  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « C'était beaucoup trop difficile.  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film/série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Trop difficile pour toi ? se moque Snotlout en voyant Hiccup tituber sous le poids de l'épée. Et du regard de son père.

Fouetté par l'insulte plus encore que par la lanière de l'instructeur, Hiccup bande ses maigres muscles pour la brandir et l'abattre. Surpris par son mouvement, du mauvais côté, Snotlout n'arrive pas à le parer… mais il était trop faible pour faire beaucoup de mal.

\- Non, non, non !  
Au lieu de félicitation, son geste lui attire encore des reproches.

\- La main _droite_ au-dessus. Tu attaques dans _ce_ sens. Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses tout de travers ?


	3. Gobber et HIccup, l étoffe des héros

**Titre** : l'étoffe des héros  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Gobber (Geulefort) et Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « … Je... Je ne suis pas vraiment un héros, tu sais. »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité** : début du film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Un héros, tu sais, c'est plus qu'un fou furieux qui fonce sur le danger sans réfléchir, explique le forgeron, martelant en même temps la prochaine épée du chef et les craintes de son apprenti.  
» Il pourrait s'attaquer à trop gros pour lui, perdre une main, un œil ou carrément la vie.

\- Il aura fait son devoir et protégé… ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre ?

\- Et ça laisse un guerrier de moins pour cette protection.

Gobber trempe l'épée – et douche les espoirs de Hiccup.  
\- Mais parfois un sacrifice est nécessaire. Un vrai héros a réfléchi, et fonce quand même.


	4. Hiccup et Toothless, une main tendue

**Titre** : une main, sans arme  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup et Toothless  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « S'il arrivait à rentrer, ils allaient l'entendre. »  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Tendre la main à un dragon… Tout le monde a toujours su, depuis sa naissance, que Hiccup ne serait jamais un vrai Viking. Personne n'aurait prédit qu'il irait jusqu'à devenir le contraire d'un Viking. Pourtant le voilà, à tenter de flatter une gueule monstrueuse capable de cracher le feu, à la bourrer de poissons, à la gratouiller…

Puis il quitte la gueule pour la queue. Un dragon à terre est un dragon mort, et un dragon mort est le seul type de bon dragon. Mais au lieu de l'achever, il lui rend son vol.

Il crée un pont entre leurs espèces.


	5. Hiccup et Toothless, ensemble

**Titre** : confiance et liberté  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup et Toothless  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Une sensation de liberté, sans borne et sans entraves. »  
d'après Oiseau Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Une sensation de liberté, sans borne et sans entraves, et en même temps l'assurance d'un lien indestructible, d'une confiance absolue dans un partenaire incroyable, c'est que le vol procurait à Hiccup et Toothless.  
Entre eux, une ligne de vie, non pas une chaîne. Autour, l'immensité. Les cieux entiers leur appartenaient. Ils glissaient sous les vents, dans la lumière.

Toothless savoure de n'être plus sous la coupe de la Reine Dragon et a fait son propre choix d'accorder sa confiance à Hiccup. Hiccup s'est enfin forgé son propre destin, différent des Vikings… avec Toothless. Leur liberté existe à travers cette confiance.


	6. Hic, dragons, Vikings, confiance

**Titre** : relation réciproque  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup, les dragons et les vikings  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Et ils partageaient un lien très profond. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un lien très profond unit le dragon et celui qui le monte. Un lien de compréhension mutuelle et de confiance. Le dragon n'est pas un animal domestique, encore moins un outil ni une arme de guerre. Ça n'est pas une simple monture. C'est un compagnon plus que ne le sera jamais le chien ou le cheval les plus fidèles.

Hiccup pourrait continuer comme ça pendant des heures, mais bien sûr son auditoire ne le laissera pas faire. Les Vikings et les longs discours ne font pas bon ménage. Et il se heurte à un mur d'incompréhension quand il parle d'estime…


	7. Stoick, Gob, Hic, la marque du guerrier

**Titre** : une marque d'honneur  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : "Skipper pouvait partir avec dignité. Mais voir son petit gars perdre brutalement ses dernières illusions, ça fait trop mal."  
racine sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Trop mal en point pour continuer à se battre, c'est un concept qui n'existe pas pour Stoick le Vaste.  
Un bon Viking n'arrête jamais de se battre ! jusqu'au Valhöll ! Regardez tous ceux qui ont perdu une main, ou un pied, ou plus encore, et que ça n'a pas diminué. Gobber est là pour y veiller. (À un moment, les armes intégrées à ses prothèses étaient tellement appréciées qu'on soupçonne certains d'avoir fait exprès de se laisser manger des bouts par les dragons.)

Et son fils… est un vrai Viking. Il aura la meilleure jambe possible (…après la vraie).


	8. Ruff, Tuff, Hic, les meilleurs attraits

**Titre** : le meilleur attribut !  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
**Personnages** : Ruffnut, Tuffnut (Kranedur et Kognedur), Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « - Pas besoin, lâche-t-il en s'ébouriffant les plumes du poitrail. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Du poitrail !  
\- De la cuisse !

Comme souvent, Ruffnut et Tuffnut oublient la réalité pour s'engager dans un duel de cri.

\- Ils se disputent à propos de quoi, cette fois ?  
\- Du meilleur morceau de yak, avance Fishlegs.  
\- Du meilleur attribut d'un guerrier, contre Snotlout en exhibant les siens.

Astrid, après une grimace de dégoût, suggère :  
\- Du meilleur attribut chez un… partenaire…  
\- Il y a une différence pour eux ?  
\- Bah, ils n'ont rien de tout ça de toute façon.

Hiccup considère son propre manque de muscle et se demande si pour une fois, ça n'est pas mieux.


	9. Snotlout, un équipier imbuvable

**Titre** : tellement imbu de lui-même...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Riders of Berk  
**Personnage** : Snotlout (Rustik)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks &amp; Cartoon Network

**Prompt** : « C'est un peu sa façon de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance. »  
d'après Koklico sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Témoigner sa reconnaissance, c'est quelque chose dont Snotlout est totalement incapable. C'est déjà un miracle qu'à force de combats en équipe où les autres Riders lui aient sauvé la mise, il finisse par en éprouver juste un peu.

Depuis qu'il sait marcher, son père l'a dressé à être le meilleur – et il se prend définitivement pour tel. Personne ne lui a appris l'humilité, ni ses limites. Qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'aide… le brise le jour où il le réalise. Que ça n'est pas son talent ou sa chance ni l'admiration des autres qui le sauve. C'est un choix qu'ils font.


	10. Snotlout et Hookfang, fait et surfait

**Titre** : ça, c'est fait  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Riders/Defenders of Berk  
**Personnages** : Snotlout et Hookfang  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks &amp; Cartoon Network

**Prompt** : « Le repos, enfin. »  
d'après Oiseau Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Race to Fireworm Island_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le repos, en fin de compte, c'est très surfait, conclut Snotlout après une journée de congé. Son père avait raison de dire que c'est pour les faibles.

Il a passé quelques heures à simplement voler, sans piquer de pointe de vitesse, sans pousser l'endurance de Hookfang, sans faire d'acrobaties, et ça n'avait rien de drôle. Il s'est cassé la tête à compter les poissons qu'il lui donnait à manger. Il a gratouillé jusqu'à avoir des crampes dans les bras, chose qui ne lui arrive jamais quand il manie les armes.  
Tisser du lien, comme dit Hiccup, ça lui apporte quoi ?


	11. Fishlegs et Meatlug, de la lave !

**Titre** : _the floor is lava!_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Riders of Berk  
**Personnages** : Fishlegs (Varech) et Meatlug (Bouledogue), le reste de l'équipe  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks &amp; Cartoon Network

**Prompt** : "Ce nest pas bien grave : aprs tout, lui le sait assez bien pour eux tous. »  
d'après Alaiya 666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _The Iron Gronckle  
_**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Euh… tous aux abris ? suggère Fishlegs en entendant Meatlug gargouiller.

Ça faisait longtemps que le Gronckle n'avait plus émis un bruit pareil, mais il n'oublie jamais un détail relatif aux dragons, surtout relatif à _son_ dragon et à sa santé.  
Les Riders avec une once de jugeote obéissent sans poser de question. C'est-à-dire, Hiccup et Astrid bondissent. Snotlout et les jumeaux ergotent stérilement.

Meatlug entre en éruption. Tous les enfants de Berk, en grandissant, jouent à « le sol c'est de la lave ! » certains adultes ont continué, au fil des attaques de dragons. Ça faisait longtemps…


	12. le fier Gronckle

**Titre** : ils sont tous dangereux  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : un gronckle  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Mais dès qu'il aura su trouver les bons arguments, Forster sait que comme pour cette fois avec Hal ses amis le suivront. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Vrombissant comme une armée de mouches furieuses sorties de l'enfer, le Gronckle fond sur sa proie.

Sous la peau écailleuse, sa masse musculaire fait battre ses ailes minuscules à une vitesse effarante. Son estomac concocte un jet de lave, peut-être pas aussi ravageur que les jets de flammes d'autres dragons, à première vue, mais causant leur part de dégâts tout de même. Sa lourde queue et sa tête dure agissent comme des béliers défonçant tout sur leur passage.

Il n'a pas autant de grâce que d'autres espèces, mais il n'en est pas moins redoutable ! Ça reste un dragon, après tout.


	13. StoickValka, je chanterai à pleine voix

**Titre** : _I'll even sing you poetry_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Couple** : Stoick/Valka  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « S-Shô-chan... »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise/2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Oh, chante encore avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Stoick le Vaste est un Viking, une brute, il ne fait pas dans la poésie – leur chanson préférée propose l'inverse, mais justement, c'est un exploit de sa part qu'il est prêt à accomplir pour sa belle.  
\- On a déjà chanté et dansé tant et plus...  
\- Une dernière fois ?

C'est une chose de brailler au milieu d'une fête avec la musique pour le porter et Gobber pour couvrir sa voix, c'est fort différent seul à seule avec l'épouse qu'il vient de faire sienne, chez eux.  
Mais il a promis il s'exécute.


	14. StoickValka, Hic, avant l heure

**Titre** : _the runt of the litter_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon (2)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Stoick/Valka, bébé Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Alors à quoi bon l'espionner ainsi ? »  
racine sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise/2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Né ainsi une lune entière trop tôt, petit et malingre, le premier enfant du Chef a bien peu de chances de survivre. La mère elle-même en est consciente. Entre ses bras tremblants, la petite chose chétive n'a pas le réflexe de chercher à téter.

Stoick pourtant refuse net d'aller exposer leur premier-né.  
\- Mon fils n'est pas né « trop » tôt. Il était impatient de tous nous rencontrer, voilà tout, et il grandira vite, affirme-t-il.

Le neuvième jour, c'est avec fierté qu'il le prend sur son genou et le baptise... même si c'est du nom traditionnel d'un avorton.


	15. StoickValka, comme un roc

**Titre** : stoïquement  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Stoick/Valka  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Et il se détestait de ne pas réussir à aller de l'avant. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise/2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Réussir à aller de l'avant allait lui coûter bien des efforts, se dit Stoick.

Il était un père autant qu'un mari et son petit garçon réclamait sa présence. Et il était un chef avant d'être un mari et un père et le village entier réclamait sa responsabilité.  
Il ne ferait donc pas d'un seul dragon une vengeance personnelle en négligeant tout le reste. En revanche, prendre une nouvelle femme pour élever son premier fils et lui en donner d'autres rapidement... il ne pouvait franchir ce pas.

Pas de corps, pas de funérailles, pas d'adieu formel : il était toujours marié.


	16. Gobber et Hiccup, cheville à ressort

**Titre** : une de ses idées  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Gobber et Hiccup  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompts** : « Dois-je te rappeler les effets d'une morsure de vampire, ou ce n'est pas utile ? » d'après Alaiya  
puis « J'ai pas à me plaindre. » d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité** : pré film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Ce n'est pas utile, fait Gobber en ayant à peine regardé le plan que lui tendait Hiccup, tout fier.

Il aura essayé, au moins, de le faire en douceur. Mais un simple haussement d'épaule et un commentaire dérogatif ne suffisent pas à le faire taire et Hiccup poursuit ses grandes explications sur cette articulation de son invention ; Gobber doit le couper de manière plus incisive.

\- Hiccup. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec ton dernier... truc à base de ressort ? Ma patte en bois me va très bien comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'une patte folle.

o 

\- J'ai pas à me plaindre, vraiment, insiste Gobber.  
\- Mais Gobber, tente une dernière foi Hiccup, sa raideur te ralentit pour te déplacer.  
\- Et moi je te répète que j'y suis habitué et que ça ne me dérange pas. On se fait bouffer une main ou geler une jambe, on remplace par un crochet ou une patte en bois et c'est tout.  
\- Justement, ta main : tu la remplaces par tellement d'ustensiles...  
\- Je ne dis pas que ton idée est mauvaise, juste inutile. Garde-là pour quand ça t'arrivera. Si tu recommences à te faire tomber une hache sur le pied...


	17. Hiccup et Snotlout,apprendre à se battre

**Titre** : tu parles d'un jeu...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup et Snotlout  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Cressida Cowell et Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Je suis seulement venu te demander de signer en plus grand. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Plus grand et plus fort que Hiccup, le cousin Snotlout n'a jamais fait un bon compagnon de jeux. Il est fréquent que les petits Vikings récoltent des bleus, des bosses et quelques cicatrices, mais entre eux ça se passait toujours dans le même sens.  
Au bout d'un moment Snotlout lui-même a trouvé que ça n'était même plus drôle de taper sur un Hiccup pas fichu de se défendre un tantinet et y a renoncé, se cherchant des adversaires plus gratifiants.

Mais grâce à ces jeux Hiccup se fait une idée de ce ressent le métal entre l'enclume et le marteau...


	18. Snot et Astrid, meilleur et deuxième

**Titre** : _the very best_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Snotlout et Astrid  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « N'empêche, si même lui y est arrivé, ça veut dire que t'as une chance. »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- T'as une chance incroyable ma jolie, roucoule Snotlout, c'est que je veux bien de toi comme numéro deux.

Astrid le fait taire de son poing en pleine face. Ça ne durera pas, il revient toujours à la charge, mais à lui offrira juste quelques minutes de... silence, à défaut de paix. Astrid n'est jamais en paix. Berk n'est jamais en paix.  
Numéro deux !

Parce qu'elle est une fille, fluette, et, oui, jolie, on ne la prend pas au sérieux. Même pas ses parents la laissent faire sans rien dire. Mais elle veut être la meilleure et elle le sera !


	19. Astrid et Hiccup, meilleure et raté

**Titre** : valeur  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Astrid, Hiccup  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Elle sait ce qu'elle vaut et elle va leur prouver. »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : courant du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Elle sait ce qu'elle vaut et elle va leur prouver, rage Astrid en balançant sa hache. Elle n'a pas besoin de fanfaronner comme Snotlout que de toute façon personne ne prend au sérieux. Il lui suffit de montrer ce qu'elle sait faire.

Ou il suffirait, si ce... ce corniaud de Hiccup ne cessait de lui voler la vedette complètement par accident.

Il n'a jamais été bon, en quoi que ce soit, et ne peut pas le devenir brusquement comme ça. Il y a forcément un truc, quelque chose de plus que la chance. Et elle veut savoir quoi et comment.


	20. Hic, Tooth, Astrid, incapable de tuer

**Titre** : incapable de tuer un dragon  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Même quand je dis la vérité elle ne me croit pas ! »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité** : dans le courant du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

_Elle ne me croit pas capable de battre un dragon_, réalise Hiccup en voyant Astrid s'emporter un peu plus à chacune de ses réussite. _Et elle a raison_.

Depuis qu'il n'a pas su tuer Toothless – même si Toothless ne portait pas encore ce nom à l'époque – Hiccup n'a plus aucune envie de battre un dragon. Il les trouve de plus en plus fascinants et il adore apprendre – grâce à Toothless justement – de nouvelles choses sur eux.  
Et plus il en découvre sur la façon dont il fonctionne, plus il se rend compte du fossé avec les façons traditionnelles des Vikings.


	21. Hiccup et Toothless, ce qu'on mérite

**Titre** : mérite-t-on une amitié ?  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup et Toothless  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Rin sourit, mais malgré lui, il se dit qu'il ne mérite peut-être pas un ami comme lui. »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il ne mérite peut-être pas un ami comme lui, se dit parfois Hiccup en admirant la dévotion qu'a Toothless envers lui. Des années à être traité au mieux comme inutile, au pire comme catastrophe ambulante, a ratatiné son estime de soi et il faudra de nombreux vols spectaculaires pour la regonfler un peu.

Comme l'a si durement fait remarquer Snotlout, un vrai Viking, si quelqu'un lui avait arraché la queue, ne se serait pas contenté d'un remplacement en métal et aurait bouffé celle de son tourmenteur. Mais... c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas un vrai Viking justement que Toothless l'a pardonné ?


	22. Stoic, Hic, Tooth, l utilité des dragons

**Titre** : ceux qui parlent aux dragons  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Stoick, Hiccup, Toothless  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Mais il est bien trop tard pour la pitié. »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : courant 1er/spoil sur le 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il est bien trop tard pour la pitié. Hiccup, dans sa folie, a raison sur un seul point : le dragon peut avoir une utilité, en débusquant pour eux le nid de ses congénères. Quand ça sera fait, il l'abattra.

Il a montré bien trop d'indulgence envers les faiblesses et les excentricités de son fils ces dernières années. Il aurait dû se montrer plus attentif.  
Valka elle aussi prétendait pouvoir s'entendre avec ces monstres et ils l'ont dévorée. Drago Bludvist en a dressé et armé et les a lâchés sur le Thing.

S'il revient, les conséquences pour Hiccup seront terribles.


	23. Stoick et Hiccup, cuisant échec

**Titre** : remords  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Stoick et Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Se battre pour honorer la mort des êtres chers, là est la source de sa volonté. »  
d'après Oiseau Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Honte et remords assaillent Stoick. Il n'a pas su élever son fils correctement. Il n'a pas su élever le fils de Valka correctement. Trop préoccupé par ce qu'il imaginait du fils qu'il aurait voulu avoir, il n'a pas suffisamment prêté attention à celui qu'il avait réellement. Il n'a pas su voir les indices du mauvais chemin qu'il prenait.

Ça n'est pas la faute de Hiccup. C'est lui, en tant que père plus encore qu'en tant que chef, qui a échoué. Et jamais il n'aurait dû prononcer ces mots,  
_Alors tu n'es pas mon fils._  
Si seulement il pouvait les reprendre...


	24. Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup, dans l urgence

**Titre** : un morceau de chair calcinée  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompts** : « Cet abruti était irrécupérable. »,  
« Vous êtes juste jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. »,  
« Les humains ont décidément beaucoup d'imagination. » d'après Laitue ;  
« Cependant, il sourit, d'un sourire qui lui donne l'impression d'être face à un ange, et sa gorge se serre. » d'après Papy 1412 ;  
« Si tu recommences à te faire tomber une hache sur le pied... »,  
et une auto-suite sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 6 x 100

oOo

\- Irrécupérable, tranche Gobber en voyant ce qui reste la jambe de Hiccup, ses paroles aussi définitives que le coupant de la hache dans le prolongement de son bras.  
Stoick opine, la gorge serrée. Son fils, à la fois un guerrier plus capable qu'eux tous ici, et son petit garçon chétif si léger entre ses bras... une seule jambe est un prix modique quand il a cru l'avoir perdu tout entier n'empêche, il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui épargner ça.  
\- Allumez un feu, ordonne-t-il. Et deux hommes de plus pour m'aider à le tenir.  
Même le plus faiblard peut se débattre violemment...

o

Avant tout, le feu. Avec l'incendie qui vient de faire rage et les dragons fraîchement apprivoisés, ça ne devrait pas être difficile, il faut juste trouver du combustile encore intact.  
\- Et si quelqu'un a un flacon de gnôle sur lui, c'est le moment de le partager.  
On force Hiccup à boire, il tousse, ses paupières s'agitent, mais il reste inconscient.  
Gobber emmanche avec précaution sa hache portée au rouge. Les grosses pattes des Vikings pèsent sur le corps malingre. Tous savent comment ça se passe pas une parole, juste un hochement de tête comme signal. La hache s'abat lourdement.

o

Même le plus faiblard peut se débattre violemment, ils le savaient et ils ont déjà dû immobiliser des grands costauds autrement plus solides, pourtant, la force avec laquelle Hiccup le Raté, Hiccup le nouveau héros, s'agite et crie, les prend de court. Parce qu'il est tellement petit, tellement fragile, ils craignent de le briser comme une brindille en le serrant trop fort.

Le grésillement et la puanteur de la chair brûlée les assaillent, les cris rauques se changent en gémissements pitoyables. Un fier Viking pourtant habitué à voir des amputations et des cautérisations à vif en est réduit aux larmes.

o

Le pied gauche de Hiccup affreusement mutilé et calciné, est fichu. Ils ont tous déjà vu des blessures du même genre et celle-ci est parmi les pires : ils savent qu'il n'y a plus rien à en sauver. Il faut aller chercher plus haut, là où la jambe est encore saine et amputer, le plus vite possible, avant que la pourriture ne s'y mette.  
Gobber cautérise soigneusement le moignon. Ensuite, il reste un petit corps asymétrique, et un morceau de chair qui n'est plus humain...  
Enveloppé dans un morceau de charpie, ça a grossièrement la taille et le poids d'un nouveau-né.

o

Imagination morbide à l'oeuvre, Stoick voit à la fois son fils tel qu'il est : pâle, mutilé et inconscient, tel qu'il était si peu de temps avant : cet être étrange à mi-chemin entre enfant et adulte, à sa place nulle part dans leur monde, tel qu'il l'a rêvé : un vaillant Viking pourfendeur de dragons, et tel qu'il a été il y a quinze ans, ce petit paquet de langes qui ne criait même pas...

Avec gravité, Gobber place la chose dans le feu. Ils ne peuvent pas l'abandonner comme ça aux charognards, ça a droit à des funérailles.

o

Sa gorge se serre douloureusement à voir les flammes attaquer – ou plutôt, achever de dévorer le bout de jambe arrachée. Ça ne fait plus partie de Hiccup, désormais, c'est juste un déchet à brûler parce que ça sera plus propre comme ça, mais avec ça, c'est tout ce qui reste de son enfance qu'on incinère sur un petit bûcher de fortune.  
Son fils est un homme, un guerrier, il a tué le plus gros et le plus monstrueux des dragons, et mis tous les autres à sa botte. Stoick est partagé entre fierté... et crainte, comme à ses premiers jours.


	25. Gobber et Hiccup, retomber sur ses pieds

**Titre** : s'habituer  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Gobber et Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Pour comprendre les événements qui l'avait conduite aux extrêmes mesures, il lui fallait d'abord se concentrer sur sa guérison. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sa guérison prendra du temps et ne sera jamais complète, prévient Gobber en pansant le genou de Hiccup. L'endroit où il a tranché est net, bien cautérisé, et devrait cicatriser sans s'infecter. Avec le temps ça sera comme s'il était né ainsi – sauf que, bien sûr, s'il était né ainsi au lieu de le devenir au combat on l'aurait aussitôt exposé.  
Il s'habituera à sa patte à ressort articulée même si elle ne remplacera jamais parfaitement la vraie.

Et il faut qu'il s'attende à la ressentir de temps en temps. Quoi de pire qu'une démangeaison qu'on ne peut pas gratter ?


	26. Stoick HicStrid, le mariage d un fils

**Titre** : la fiancée idéale  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon (2)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Stoick, Hiccup/Astrid  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Quoi qu'il arrive, retiens bien cela, André, une bonne fois pour toutes : tu n'y es pour rien. »  
d'après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Note** : lecture différente selon que vous ayez vu ou non le 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Pour rien au monde Stoick ne voudrait manquer le mariage de son fils avec la petite Holferson.  
Astrid est charmante, vive, d'apparence aussi fluette que l'était Valka mais elle est forte comme deux et surtout, surtout, depuis cinq ans maintenant, malgré des débuts hésitants et parfois des moments houleux, elle est restée aux côtés de Hiccup, amie et aimante. (Et sa dot est à la hauteur.)

À la prochaine lune, il désignera officiellement Hiccup comme son successeur, et à celle d'après, on les mariera. Il faudrait tous les diables des enfers pour empêcher leur union, et qu'il en soit témoin.


	27. StoickValka, garder proche

**Titre** : contre son cœur  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon/2  
**Personnage/Couple** : Stoick(/Valka)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Cette confiance qu'il lui inspire est un trésor trop précieux. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : lecture légèrement différente selon que vous restez sur le 1er film ou pensez au 2ème  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Précieusement conservé toutes ces années malgré les coups reçus qui auraient pu le décoller ou le défoncer, son casque n'a jamais quitté Stoick.  
Dans un village régulièrement brûlé par les dragons, on conserve peu de souvenirs inflammables : un manuscrit, un portrait ou un vêtement ne durent jamais longtemps. Une arme ou une armure, un peu plus, et en prime elles protègent la vie de celui qui les portent.

Des années durant, il a fait son office de seconde peau pour sa dure tête de Viking. Stoick n'a plus besoin d'un souvenir, maintenant, mais le casque restera contre son cœur.


	28. HicStrid, offrande, symbole, admiration

**Titre** : trésor précieux  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnage/Couple** : Hiccup(/Astrid)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Cette confiance qu'il lui inspire est un trésor trop précieux. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post _Gift of the Night Fury_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Trésor trop précieux pour être à nouveau risqué, Hiccup préfère désormais conserver le casque-souvenir à l'abri dans un coffre. L'armure de sa mère disparue n'a pas la même signification pour lui que pour Stoick, mais il y tient.

Il regrette le mal qu'il a fait à son père en jetant le casque ce jour-là dans l'arène, et il a honte d'avoir failli le perdre au fond de l'océan par simple inattention. Heureusement que Toothless a su le repêcher.

Un tel symbole, se demande-t-il ces derniers temps, est-ce que ça ferait un cadeau de mariage convenable pour une Viking exceptionnelle ?


	29. HicStrid, Tooth, les mots justes

**Titre** : et puis zut pour la mise en scène !  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon/2  
**Personnages/Couple** : Hiccup/Astrid (et Toothless)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « J'aurais jamais droit à mon film si la fanbase ne me soutient pas ! »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : un peu avant le 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Ne me soutiens pas, surtout, siffle Hiccup à Toothless. Reptile inutile.

Déconcentré par son dragon qui caracole, il n'y a plus moyen qu'il continue la conversation qu'il avait soigneusement préparée. Surtout quand Toothless le prend au mot et le laisse tomber sans cérémonie.

\- Vous vous comportez vraiment comme un vieux couple marié, taquine Astrid.

À ces mots, Hiccup qui tentait de se relever dignement, s'étrangle, trébuche et part d'un rire nerveux. La classe incarnée, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe maigrichonne.

Et puis zut pour la mise en scène. Astrid sait comment il est, autant rester naturel.

\- À propos de couple marié...


	30. HicStrid, Vikings, trop d encouragements

**Titre** : une des plus belles attractions de Berk  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Ttrain Your Dragon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Hiccup/Astrid et des Vikings de Berk  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Se penchant, elle essuya le sucre glace qu'il avait au coin de la bouche avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Idiot. » »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : quelque part post cartoon/pré film 2  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Sur ses lèvres, idiot, pas sur la joue !  
\- Demande-lui de t'épouser maintenant !  
\- Regarde où tu mets tes mains !

Les Vikings de Berk n'ont jamais été portés sur le tact. Une bataille finie et le danger repoussé, ils se trouveront aussitôt une autre cible. Attaque ou célébration, il est difficile de faire la différence. Même Toothless s'en mêle !

Hiccup pensait juste prendre Astrid dans ses bras, et poser sa joue contre la sienne. Mais même trois ans après personne n'a oublié leur fameux premier baiser public et tout le monde les encourage à continuer sur cette lancée.


	31. HicStrid, compliments et aveux voilés

**Titre** : aveu  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Couple** : Astrid/Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Moi j'aime que tu sois unique. »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- J'aime que tu sois unique en ton genre, confesse Astrid.

Pendant le plus clair de sa courte vie, Hiccup a souffert de ne pas être un _vrai_ Viking. Et brusquement, il est devenu un Viking _spécial_. De tout le village, l'important c'est que son père soit fier de lui, et si en prime Astrid, la plus viking de tous les Vikings de Berk...  
...Elle a soigneusement pesé ses mots pour ne pas dire clairement qu'_elle l'aime_, tout simplement. La fierté et peut-être un reste de honte l'en empêchent.

Les Vikings ont leur pudeur après tout. Mais il comprend le compliment.


	32. Vikings, à l eau !

**Titre** : le corps et l'esprit  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Vikings de Berk  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « T'en veux, gros ? »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Avertissements** : plus basé sur les vrais Vikings que sur ceux de Berk, en fait  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Grossiers, violents, mais dotés d'un certain respect – envers l'autorité, c'est-à-dire la force brute – les Vikings sont beaucoup de choses, mais pas malpropres pour autant.

Ça va suer toute la journée en mettant du cœur à l'ouvrage, revenir de la terre couvert de boue voire pire, ou du champ de bataille couvert de suie et de sang – celui des autres plus que le sien – pour s'envoyer de longues gorgées de gnôle en s'en mettant plein la barbe, bâfrer des grillades dégoulinantes de graisse puis roter un bon coup.  
Puis ça filera au sauna se décrasser le corps et libérer l'esprit.


	33. Stoick et Hiccup, une malédiction

**Titre** : qu'il reste si peu d'enfants de son âge...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Ttrain Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : petit Hiccup et Stoick  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Personne n'a-t-il encore songé que le pauvre a peut-être du diabète, ou les reins malades ? »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Malade, comme chaque hiver depuis sa naissance, le petit Hiccup est confiné dans la hutte familiale. D'abord, la fièvre et la toux l'obligent à garder le lit, puis, même quand il commence à se remettre, le laissent trop faible pour affronter la neige épaisse, le froid mordant, et les jeux d'hiver de ses camarades.

Cette année, Stoick s'inquiète plus que de coutume et lui interdit absolument de sortir, même une fois guéri. Car au village, la malédiction s'étend. D'autres enfants se sont mis à tousser... mais au lieu de guérir, ils se couvrent de taches rouges. Certains même en meurent...


	34. Hiccup, avec obstination

**Titre** : plus ou moins bien  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Ttrain Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Ça l'agace prodigieusement de constater que quand il y a de belles passagères à impressionner, malheureusement, il s'en sort moins bien... »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il s'en sort moins bien que prévu, admet Hiccup alors qu'il lutte contre un ressort récalcitrant. Ça fait une paire d'années qu'il sait qu'entre ses plans et la réalité, il y a souvent un fossé. Et qu'il modifie ses plans en conséquence, pour compenser.  
Mais il va mettre au point ce Mutilateur, il y arrivera, ses idées formidables au service de ses bras défaillants. S'il arrive juste à mettre ce fichu contre-poids en place, ça reproduira parfaitement les mouvements des vrais Vikings.

Il s'en sort _moins bien_, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'en sort pas _du tout_ !


	35. Hiccup et Toothless, pour l éternité

**Titre** : ensemble pour toujours et même un peu plus  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Ttrain Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup et Toothless  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks (et le titre est piqué à Pokémon, _oui_)

**Prompt** : « Regardez-la aujourd'hui, elle-même rangée au service des Shinigami! »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Amis pour la vie, et peut-être même au-delà ! Hiccup et Toothless ne se quitteront plus. Plus rien ne les séparera. Aucun ennemi mortel et aucune partenaire de vie non plus. Heureusement Astrid le savait dès le départ. Et heureuse ou malheureusement, il ne semble plus rester d'autre Night Fury.

Les Night Furies restent un mystère. Toothless a le même âge que Hiccup mais ça ne les renseigne pas sur sa longévité. Mais si l'un meurt, l'autre le suivra sûrement. Et où qu'ils finissent après... ça sera toujours ensemble. Un paradis humain sans son dragon, Hiccup n'en voudrait pas.


	36. Astrid et Hiccup, deux fiers chasseurs

**Titre** : les outils adaptés  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Astrid &amp; Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « J'hésite...  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film/Riders of Berk  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Hésitant une seconde de trop avant de frapper, le fier chasseur laisse échapper une proie pourtant facile. Pour le coup, il n'est plus si fier.  
Une hâche s'abat dans un tronc d'arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me donner comme justification cette fois ? tempête Astrid. Que la chasse c'est mal, que l'élevage ou la pêche sont plus faciles, ou que tu peux te contenter de navets ?  
\- Personne ne peut se contenter de navets, rétorque Hiccup. Mais personne ne peut se contenter d'une bouillie de poils et d'os non plus. Il me faudrait une arme qui laisse la viande intacte !


	37. Hiccup et et Snotlout, arrogance

**Titre** : la modestie c'est pour les nuls  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
**Personnages** : Snotlout vs Hiccup  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Je suis tellement fier de lui ! »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Thawfest  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Tellement fier de lui-même, Snotlout oublie d'être modeste. La modestie, c'est pour les nuls qui n'ont aucune fierté ! Ou les gens pleins de tact qui ont conscience d'être bons mais préfèrent ménager l'ego des gens autour d'eux et la bonne entente générale. Ou alors, pour les sournois...  
Les Vikings en général sont plus connus pour leur franchise que pour leur tact.

La seule manière dont Snotlout pourrait apprendre à modérer ses fanfaronnades, c'est en se faisant irrémédiablement détrôner. Or l'humiliation totale, pour l'avoir trop vécue lui-même, c'est quelque chose que Hiccup ne souhaite même pas à son pire ennemi.


	38. Hiccup et Snotlout, la pire mission

**Titre** : la pire situation  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
**Personnages** : Hiccup, Screaming Death, Snotlout  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Or l'humiliation totale, pour l'avoir trop vécue lui-même, c'est quelque chose que Hiccup ne souhaite même pas à son pire ennemi. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : spéculatif post _Defenders of Berk_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Hiccup ne souhaite même pas à son pire ennemi de se retrouver à ramper dans le canal nasal d'un Whispering Death muté géant. Fishlegs s'est déjà retrouvé prisonnier de sa gueule, jusqu'ici il compatissait mais il est sûr que là, c'est encore plus répugnant. Quand il a affronté le Dragon Reine autrefois, il n'était couvert que d'eau de mer. Il n'imagine pas pire endroit au monde. Sauf peut-être le puits de Mildiou...

Bref. Maintenant qu'il y pense, Snotlout n'est pas son pire ennemi : c'est un élève de l'Académie qui a grand besoin d'apprendre. Il l'enverra faire l'autre côté !


	39. Hiccup et dragonniers, tir groupé

**Titre** : tir spécial !  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
**Personnages** : dragons &amp; cavaliers  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Elle était un véritable garçon manqué qui effrayait autant les filles que les garçons, et pour la première fois, elle a un amoureux qui l'adore et la chouchoute et la fait se sentir spéciale. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de _Riders of Berk_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Tir spécial ! clament Snotlout et les Jumeaux en chœur.

Sous leur commande, Barf crache un long panache de gaz. Fishleg hésite, puis lance Meatlug, qui mêle un jet de lave au nuage qui commence à s'étendre. Aussitôt, Belch l'embrase. Hookfang prend le relai et arrose la boule de feu d'un jet de salive enflammée supplémentaire.  
Une explosion magistrale secoue le champ d'entraînement, laissant un cratère crépitant.

Astrid et Hiccup observent les dégâts à distance raisonnable et doivent quand même étouffer les flammèches qui ont volé jusqu'à eux.  
\- Tu comptes les arrêter ou tu les laisses s'autodétruire ?  
\- Hm. J'hésite...


	40. HicStrid, la pression du public

**Titre** : et la pression des pairs...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Astrid/Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Il n'y a que lui et Shindô pour trouver ça normal, au double effarement de tous leurs amis. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Tous leurs amis considèrent d'ores et déjà que Hiccup et Astrid sont mariés. Leurs parents aussi. En fait, tout le village est de cet avis.  
La faute à ce baiser fougueux donné en public par une jeune fille passionnée au nouveau Héros de Berk. Ça ferait d'elle soit une fiancée quasiment déjà mariée... soit une traînée. Et si Astrid peut cogner ses camarades jusqu'à ce qu'ils se taisent, elle ne peut pas démolir le village entier, encore moins le chef.

Ils obtiennent au moins comme délai d'attendre la majorité de Hiccup. Ça leur laisse quatre à cinq ans pour s'y faire...


	41. HicStrid, ah les amoureux

**Titre** : à votre service, gente dame  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Astrid(/)Hiccup, Gobber  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Leur peuple avait besoin d'eux. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 1er film/pré 2ème ; inspiré par une scène coupée du 1er  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Besoin de quelque chose ? La forge est fermée pour ce soir, mais si c'est vraiment urgent, gente dame, je serai votre esclave pour la nuit. Une fois de plus, plaisante Hiccup.  
\- Ma hâche à réajuster. Le manche est devenu trop lâche.  
\- Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin ?  
\- Non.

Gobber sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et vide les lieux avec ostentation et force clins d'œil.  
La rougeur sur le visage de Hiccup ne doit rien à la chaleur mourante de la forge. Astrid lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'était _pas_ un euphémisme. Ma hâche a vraiment besoin d'être resserrée.


	42. Hic et Tooth, rien ne peut les arrêter

**Titre** : le sens des responsabilités  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon/2  
**Personnages** : Hiccup et Toothless  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « […] alors que lui ne désirait voyager nulle part – alors que lui ne désirait plus rien. » (racine)  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : sur la fin des 2 films  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Plus rien ne les arrêterait désormais ! triomphaient Hiccup et Toothless au terme de la bataille. Ensemble, ils étaient les plus forts. Tous les deux. Et avec tous leurs amis.

Ça faisait déjà deux alphas qu'ils abattaient en quatre ans. Deux troupes de dragons qui devenaient leur tribu. Si l'envie les prenait, ils pourraient conquérir le monde entier. Berk, ses Vikings et ses dragons alliés pourraient devenir une armée invincible. Ou juste eux deux pourraient voler jusqu'au bout du monde, libres, et tout en découvrir.  
Mais ils ne feront pas. Un chef protège les siens. Leur peuple avait besoin d'eux.


	43. Hiccup, justifier ses compétences

**Titre** : ses capacités à gouverner  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon 2  
**Personnages** : Hiccup et les chefs vikings  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Comme on lui assigne comme guide le plus minable des mages ça doit vouloir dire plutôt un demeuré. Une proie facile... »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Demeuré une proie facile pour ses opposants, Hiccup a encore fort à faire pour affermir sa position de chef.

Pour sa propre tribu, il est le Héros, le Vainqueur de la Mort Verte, le Dresseur de Dragons et le digne successeur de Stoick le Vaste. Personne au village n'a cherché à discuter sa nomination.

Dans le reste de l'Archipel Barbare, en revanche, il est toujours la Petite Honte de Stoick.  
Et l'Armada de Drago, privée de son chef, s'est abattue chez les voisins, laissant derrière elle désolation et ressentiment. L'Althing va exiger qu'il justifie ses capacités à gouverner et protéger...


	44. Berk, les dragons ont déménagé

**Titre : **Changer de monde  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How to Train your Dragon  
**Personnages : **dragons &amp; Vikings  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus beaucoup de rapport avec Cressida Cowell je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **« À l'abri de tout mal » + contrainte accessoire « choix » pour 31 jours (22 décembre '14)  
**Prompt : **solstice d'hiver ce jour, Joyeux Snoggletog !  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin du premier film  
**Nombre de mots : **~400

oOo

Pendant des siècles et des siècles, des générations de dragons d'espèces diverses autour de l'Archipel Barbare se sont vus réduits en esclavage par un seul, monstrueux, perverti, qui s'est établi sur leur lieu de ponte. Ils les tenait sous sa coupe par hypnose et ne les protégeait qu'à moitié. Encore, parce qu'il a réussi à attraper un Night Fury et le réduire lui aussi en servitude, et c'est lui couvrait les autres lors des attaques. Le gros des dragons étaient exposés aux coups des Vikings, aux tirs qui défendaient leur coin de terre, et tapaient plus que nécessaire, par esprit de vengeance. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture pour eux tous…  
Parfois un dragon venu d'un autre nid, libre de voler où il voulait, décidait de venir par ici. En passant à la portée du Dragon Reine, il se faisait souvent happer rares sont ceux qui arrivent à en repartir. En tout cas, aucun né sur place n'a réussi à le quitter.

Ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit anéanti par l'association étrange d'un dragon et d'un Viking. Le combat fait exploser la montagne, détruit le cône du volcan et laisse un immense cratère… et des dragons effarés de ce qui leur arrive. Les voilà libres ! Comme jamais ils ne l'ont été auparavant.  
Et que faire maintenant ? Maintenant que la pression de prédation a brusquement diminué de moitié, qu'il n'y a plus tant de concurrence entre dragons et Vikings…  
Le monde des dragons et le monde des Vikings ont été complètement retournés et peut-être finalement, seraient-ils prêts à les accueillir, désormais ?

Les dragons, casaniers, ancrés dans leurs habitudes d'esclavage, restent sur les îles qui leur sot familières et font des allers retours entre leur nid détruit et les îles voisines où ils ont leurs terrains de chasse et de pêche. Maintenant qu'ils ont beaucoup moins de besoins, on les y tolère bien plus facilement. Et désormais, plus rien ne les menace.  
Certains se laissent apprivoiser par les humains les fiers Vikings aimeraient penser qu'en tant que vaillants guerriers, ce sont eux qui capturent les dragons pour les dresser. À la vérité, il s'agit d'un choix mutuel entre monture et cavalier, qui ne doit plus ressembler à leur esclavage passé. L'association librement consentie et négociée, dragon et cavalier s'entraînant mutuellement, les met à l'abri de tout nouveau conflit.


	45. Stoick et Hiccup, reconnaître une erreur

**Titre** : les bonnes intentions...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Stoick, Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « (Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit.) »  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. '14 – o6 janv. '15)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ce qu'il croit des dragons n'a plus aucune importance en regard de la vie de son fils, réalise Stoick, sans doute trop tard. Toute sa vie il a été un Viking, un fils de puis le Chef. Il a fait de son mieux pour protéger son village et sa famille. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour endurcir son fils, puis, constatant son échec, pour au moins le tenir à l'abri du danger.

Il s'est peut-être trompé du tout au tout. C'est facile de suivre une voix toute tracée. Reconnaître une erreur et changer demande plus de courage.


	46. Stoick, chef de cette bande de dingues

**Titre** : c'est dur d'être le chef  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon/Riders of Berk  
**Personnages** : Stoick &amp; Berk  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Pourtant les étudiants sont perdus parfois, entre les idées préconçues entretenus depuis l'enfance, la rigueur attendue et toute la souplesse et les nuances qu'on peut trouver dans leur discipline, cela donne parfois le tournis ou des maux de tête. »  
d'après Chonaku 55 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. '14 – o6 janv. '15)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 1er film/début du cartoon  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Des maux de tête affligent régulièrement Stoick le Vaste, qu'il blâme sur ses villageois. Et leurs dragons. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça quand on savait sur quoi taper, évidemment maintenant que les Vikings se séparent entre ceux qui ont envie d'essayer d'en dresser à leur tour et ceux qui professent qu'on devrait continuer à taper dessus, en plus de tous les tracas de la vie habituelle, ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Heureusement que Berk produit assez de bière pour noyer ses soucis et de glace pour anesthésier son crâne.  
Avec d'infinies précautions, il pose son casque de côté.


	47. Berk, le retour du soleil

**Titre** : la plus belle promesse de renouveau  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Berk et les dragons  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « - On attend qu'il finisse de nettoyer la grande salle ? » »  
d'après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. '14 – o6 janv. '15)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Gift of the Night Fury  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La grande salle est toute illuminée pour Snoggletog. Pour le deuxième hiver que Berk passe depuis que les dragons ont été adoptés, les Vikings n'ont pas lésiné sur les décorations pour se remonter le moral.

Au cœur de l'hiver profond, ils fêtent à la fois l'espoir que le soleil renaîtra plus fort que jamais... et que leurs dragons reviendront tous de leur migration, avec des jeunes en bonne santé.  
Depuis que Hiccup a percé le mystère de leur reproduction l'année précédente, il a fait promettre que personne ne chercherait à les empêcher de partir, ni à les ramener avant l'heure.


	48. dragonniers, le début des courses

**Titre** : effort collectif, compétition indiviiduelle  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : dragon riders  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « C'est le meilleur truc qu'ils ont inventé ! »  
d'après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. '14 – o6 janv. '15)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Dawn of the Dragon Riders  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

C'est le meilleur truc qu'ils ont inventé, ces courses de dragons. Tous ensemble, oui, même Snotlout, et en incluant la triche des jumeaux. Par essais/erreurs, en ajustant ça et là au fil de l'expérience, selon les envies des cavaliers et les possibilités des dragons et du matériel qu'ils pouvaient ajouter.

Il y a une certaine ironie à ce que Hiccup, le premier dragonnier et monté sur le dragon le plus rapide, ne voulait pas créer cette compétition à l'origine.  
Évidemment quand Snotlout et les jumeaux ont insinué que Toothless n'était peut-être pas le meilleur il a fallu se défendre !


	49. Hiccup et Toothless,unité et gratouillis

**Titre** : sans un mot  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup &amp; Toothless  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Et tu veux peut-être aussi vérifier si je ronronne quand tu me gratouilles derrière les oreilles ? »  
d'après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. '14 – o6 janv. '15)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

_Tu me gratouilles derrière les oreilles ?_ demande Toothless d'un regard, d'un geste de tête, d'un roucoulement. Hiccup a déjà les mains sous la colerette, les ongles sur les écailles. Heureusement qu'il a d'une part le cœur grand ouvert : ça leur permet depuis le début de se comprendre si facilement, même sans partager le même langage, et d'une autre les doigts agiles et musclés, grâce au travail à la forge et à tout son bricolage. Il gratte avec diligence et efficacité. Toothless en vibre de plaisir, ronronnant aussi fort qu'une armée entière de chats. (La déesse Freyja aimerait ça...)


	50. Draco, l homme et la bête

**Titre** : barbare  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Draco et les chefs  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Parce que tu crois que je vais t'offrir mon trône ?! »  
d'après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. '14 – o6 janv. '15)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré 2ème film/flashback  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Tu crois que je vais t'offrir mon trône ? Comme ça ? Juste parce que tu demandes ~gentiment~ ? »  
Les chefs s'esclaffèrent. Le visage de l'étranger, jusqu'ici inexpressif, se figea en un rictus.

Il n'a pas demandé le trône, pas en ces mots directs, mais exiger que l'Althing se prosterne devant lui revenait au même : asseoir sa domination sur toutes les tribus de l'Archipel Barbare.  
« Nous ne t'avons pas attendu pour combattre les dragons. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, sois un homme et prends des armes. »

Alors l'étranger poussa un cri de guerre... un rugissement de bête.


	51. Hiccup et Valka, un roi bienveillant

**Titre** : l'un des dragons  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup, Valka, Bewilderbeast  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Je crois », traduit Daigo, « qu'Alan adore les bébés Pokémon et qu'il te considère comme l'un des siens. »  
d'après Cassidy B sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. '14 – o6 janv. '15)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Il te considère comme l'un des siens, assure Valka alors que Hiccup se débarrasse du givre soufflé par le « Roi ».

C'est une chose de faire croire à une troupe de dragons inconnus mais ordinaires qu'il en est un aussi, à coups de flammes et en partageant leur odeur, et d'ailleurs Valka l'en félicite ; c'en est une bien différente de se soumettre à un tel leviathan. (La dernière fois qu'il a rencontré le roi d'un nid, il l'a tué. Pour protéger les siens et libérer les dragons, mais bon...)

Nulle animosité de sa part heureusement. Seulement bienveillance et... amusement ?


	52. Stoick, Hic, Gob, le temps de guérir

à rapprocher des volets 24 et 25 de ce même recueil ;

**Titre : **Trois longues semaines  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How to Train your Dragon  
**Personnages : **Stoick, Hiccup, Gobber  
**Genre : **  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« résolution » pour muse random  
(en médecine : une résolution est la disparition d'une pathologie, le plus souvent une inflammation, progressivement, sans suppuration)

**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

La cautérisation immédiate de la blessure n'a pas empêché que Hiccup développe une vilaine infection. Les jours s'enchaînent aux nuits et Stoick prend soin de son fils avec autant d'attention que lorsqu'il était bébé. Hiccup, brûlant de fièvre, s'agite, crie, pleure, tient des propos incohérents, ne reconnaît rien, ne se souvient de rien d'une crise à l'autre, et retombe dans un sommeil hébété.

La troisième semaine, un grand calme se fait et Stoick craint avoir perdu le combat. Gobber le rassure : il n'est pas mourant, au contraire, il est guéri. La fièvre est tombé, et il se réveillera bientôt.


	53. Valka et bébé Hiccup, prière

**Titre** : le premier et peut-être le seul  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How to train your dragon 2  
**Personnages** : Valka, Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « une clé à molette, ce n'est pas un jouet approprié pour un nouveau né ! »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (13 – 23 février '15)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Prier pour un nouveau-né trop faible, pour beaucoup de Vikings, c'est une perte de temps. Avant la naissance, oui, espérer un enfant fort, et au moment de sa venue, pour qu'elle soit facile.  
Mais ensuite... Une fois hors du corps de leur mère, pour les deux années à venir, ils sont dans la main des dieux. Et les dieux n'ont pas besoin des suppliques des humains pour décider de leur destin. Les Nornes gravent leurs tablettes.

Valka pourtant s'adresse à Freyja avec ferveur. Si son premier-né meurt, elle n'aura pas le cœur de retenter sa chance de si tôt.


	54. île de Berk, au nord, l hiver, la mer

**Titre : **Tout au nord  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How to Train your Dragon  
**Personnages : **Berk et ses habitants  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Cressida Cowell &amp; Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **4#1, « Nord, Hiver, Eau » pour 5 sens  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100

oOo

(Nord)  
Berk se situe tout au nord du monde connu, les dernières terres habitables avant de geler à mort.  
On arrive encore à y cultiver des légumes coriaces et insipides mais qui permettent de tenir, des céréales, des buissons à baies, assez d'herbage pour faire paître moutons et vaches laineuses mais rien de plus gros. Au moins les poissons ne ressentent pas le froid…

Les gens sensés affirment que c'est déjà trop loin au-dela du supportable et pourtant, ils tiennent quand même. En haut du monde, le plus près possible de l'étoile centrale, les Hooligans Velus sont les plus fiers.

o

(Hiver)  
L'année ici se découpe en six saisons : printemps, été, automne, hiver, hiver accablant, queue d'hiver… en théorie. À vrai dire elles ont tendance à se brouiller les unes dans les autres et la différence tient à la rudesse des précipitations. Il neige neuf mois par an et grêle les trois autres.

L'avantage c'est que ce qui reste sous la neige ne peut pas devenir encore plus froid.  
Et puis, une fois qu'elle tient, elle permet des jeux déments ! Les Vikings y rivalisent de force, d'adresse, de vitesse. Et depuis que les dragons coopèrent ils vont encore plus loin !

o

(Eau)  
Autour de l'archipel, la mer est leur alliée et leur ennemie à la fois. Elle porte les bancs de poissons qui les nourrissent, eux comme les dragons. Le sel évite qu'elle gèle, à moins d'un hiver particulièrement maudit, et les isole et les protège des ennemis… mais aussi des partenaires commerciaux.  
Vents et vagues déchaînés, dragons de marée et gros poissons plus ordinaires mais avec de grandes dents et qui résistent à la pêche complètent le tableau.

Leur île recèle heureusement des sources d'eau douce qui ne tarissent pas, tout aussi précieuses, qui nourrissent toute la vie pouvant y pousser.


	55. Hiccup, îles voisines, adolescence

**Titre : **_Growing pains_  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How to Train your Dragon/2  
**Personnages : **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III et sa tribu  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Cressida Cowell &amp; Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **4#3, « Est; Printemps; Bois » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post 1er film/flashback du 2ème tire quelques éléments des livres  
**Avertissements :** politique, amputation, puberté  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100

oOo

(Est)  
Maintenant que les dragons ont emménagé sur l'île de Berk, les relations avec les voisins deviennent un peu plus tendues. Plus l'on progresse dans l'Archipel pour se rapprocher du continent, plus il faut se méfier des réactions.  
Quinze ans après, nombre de tribus n'ont pas encore oublié l'Allthing où elles ont perdu un chef en titre, brûlé vif. C'est uniquement parce qu'elles ont toutes été touchées et diminuées qu'une guerre générale n'a pas éclaté à la suite. Mais si maintenant les Meatheads considéraient les dragons de Berk comme des armes de guerre et accusaient Stoick des crimes de Draco Bludvist…

o

(Printemps)  
Le printemps sur Berk dure environ trois jours de temps changeant et de dégel affreusement boueux avant de basculer du froid glacial vers un vague été. Tout reverdit d'un coup, entre les conifères persistants qui émergent de la neige et les petites plantes annuelles qui refleurissent bravement.

Le retour du soleil ne fait pas pousser que les fleurs littérales, les jeunes pousses métaphoriques en bénéficient aussi. Les enfants qui ont passé leur initiation cette année deviennent tout à coup des adultes. Même Hiccup, resté jusqu'ici si petit pour son âge, se met à grandir, rattraper et même dépasser ses camarades.

o

(Bois)  
Son nouvel âge d'homme commence difficilement pour Hiccup. Sa nouvelle jambe en bois le fait régulièrement souffrir – ou plutôt, le fantôme de la jambe de chair qu'il a perdue et qui fait encore semblant d'être là dans sa tête.

Il grandit presque à vue d'œil, en hauteur seulement, sans que ses muscles s'étoffent vraiment, et les membres qui lui restent se mêlent de lui causer de méchantes crampes. Il y a aussi le problème de l'_autre_ membre et ses _autres_ « crampes »…  
Et il a l'impression qu'à mesure qu'il grandit le bois de sa prothèse se tasse et rétrécit sous lui.


	56. Berk, HiccStrid, réjouissances, deuils

**Titre : **Flammes  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How to Train your Dragon/2  
**Personnages/Couple : **Berk, Hiccup/Astrid  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété de Cressida Cowell &amp; Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **4#2, « Sud; Été; Feu » pour 5 sens  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100

oo

(Sud)  
Sans pousser jusqu'à la contrée lointaine dont est venu Draco Bludvist, à peine plus loin dans la direction sud il fait déjà moins froid et la vie est plus facile. Il y a aussi plus de monde à qui disputer les terres ensoleillées et il faut s'y battre contre d'autres hommes plutôt que des dragons pour défendre sa propriété. Mais quel serait l'intérêt à la vie sans un peu de défi ? Ici ou là, les Vikings ont le combat dans le sang et trouveront toujours un coin à faire leur, au prix qu'ils accepteront, sans pitié pour les faibles.

o

(Été)  
L'été, de longue tradition, est la saison des mariages. C'est plus facile de négocier une union, tenir un banquet de célébration et se mettre d'humeur à créer une famille pendant la brève période d'abondance, que pendant le reste de l'année.

Les noces de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III et Astrid Hofferson n'auront pas lieu cette année ils temporisent encore, mais les dispositions sont prises – personne ne dit non à Stoick le Vaste – et ce sera pour la prochaine, sans faute, avec de grandes réjouissances en perspective, comme Berk n'en a encore jamais vues. Le village entier s'en félicite déjà d'avance !

o

(Feu)  
Le feu était à l'origine l'arme des dragons, que les Vikings ont retournée contre eux. C'est un outil en plus d'une crainte.  
Il apporte la lumière en pleine nuit pour les voir avant qu'ils attaquent, ils en ont également fait une défense pour les repousser. Au cœur de la forge, avec la force brute qui martèle, il fond et met en forme le métal.  
Il cautérise les blessures que les herbes ne suffisent pas à nettoyer.  
Et on lui confie toujours les morts. En évitant le pourrissement il achève de purifier les corps mutilés et les réduit complètement en cendres.


	57. Hiccup Toothless, lointain, dangers

**Titre : **Le monde est devenu plus vaste  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How to Train your Dragon (2)  
**Personnages : **Hiccup &amp; Toothless  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Cressida Cowell &amp; Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **4#4, « Ouest; Automne; Métal » pour 5 sens  
**Notes : **oui, bon, on va éviter de compter depuis combien de mois j'ai ça en attente pour compléter mon thème « feuilles d'automne » sur 7 liens (recueil "le garçon et son dragon", /s/10949431 )  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **début du 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100

oOo

(Ouest)  
Ils explorent le monde. Au sud et à l'est, ils tombent des étendues de terre. Les continents et leurs habitants ne les intéressent pas. Le nord disparaît dans l'hiver éternel pire qu'à Berk. Même un dragon avec une chaudière interne n'y survit pas loin. Reste l'ouest… un océan immense où il n'y a bientôt plus aucune île. Le soleil vient s'y engloutir chaque soir, sans éclairer d'autre terre.  
Des Thunderdrums et des baleines ; point de trace de Jörmungandr pour l'instant, mais qui sait… l'océan à perte de vue sans aucune terre ferme a des airs de fin du monde.

o

(Automne)  
L'automne sur Berk est bref et brutal. Les vents se lèvent, les orages tonnent. Les sapins perdent quelques branches, les arbustes toutes leurs feuilles. Les fougères se raccornissent, quand un hiver précoce ne les recouvre pas directement de neige. Le vert fait très rapidement place au blanc.  
À dos de dragon, le monde ne se limite plus à Berk. Plus vaste que l'Archipel Barbare même, Hiccup et Toothless découvrent ensemble des merveilles. Là où les feuillus s'épanouissent, l'autome est un moment magique. Du rouge, de l'or… des couleurs à profusion. Une forêt en flammes qui ne se consume pas !

o

(Métal)  
La mer par mauvais temps prend des reflets métalliques.  
Si loin de tout, leurs explorations comportent des risques. L'océan, ses embruns, ses bourrasques, ses courants violents… Si, à rester trop longtemps exposés au sel et au froid, les armatures de la queue, du harnachement et de la jambe venaient à rouiller, à se gripper, ou si un orage soudain les frappait de sa foudre, il n'y aurait pas de réparation d'urgence possible.  
Cette double blessure est leur lien, leur force par leur union… et leur faiblesse. Mais ils sont jeunes et forts et se croient immortels. Ils défient le danger.


	58. Vikings de Berk, tribu et vie

**Titre : **Leur coin de terre  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How to Train your Dragon/2  
**Personnages : **tribu des Hairy Hooligans  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Cressida Cowell &amp; Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **4#5, « Centre, Terre » pour 5 sens  
**Prompt : **\+ « Année » en bonus pour arrondir les comptes  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100

oo

(Centre)  
La salle commune creusée dans le roc, plus ou moins circulaire, est centrale à la vie de la tribu. On y distribue chaque jours les repas de ceux qui ne cuisinent pas et on y tient certaines nuit de fête des festins collectifs. Un grand feu y brûle en permanence, dispensant lumière et chaleur.  
Ses murs de pierre et ses portes massives sont une protection ultime contre les éléments déchaînés, que ce soit les plus mauvais jours de l'hiver accablant, un incendie massif, ou encore une attaque ennemie. Là, les non combattants et les personnes vulnérables trouvent un abri sûr.

o

(Année)  
Une année à Berk ces derniers temps a pu amener des changements inattendus dans la vie des Hooligans.  
C'est, de façon immuable, le temps nécessaire à faire pousser ce qu'on peut de récolte, que la plupart des espèces accomplissent un cycle de vie. C'est aussi la durée d'une Initiation à l'âge critique où un enfant devient adulte. C'est maintenant devenu le temps pour apprivoiser, dresser, et voir un petit dragon atteindre sa taille utile.  
Le temps encore pour finir un deuil et refaire une vie… Et toujours pour mener les préparations, la célébration, et l'aboutissement d'un mariage… par un baptème ?

o

(Terre)  
Pas grand' chose ne pousse ici, et au prix de quels efforts ? L'Île de Berk se constitue de roc, de boue, et occasionnellement en été, de poussière. La terre ici n'est pas nourricière les plantations fragiles demandent plus de soins qu'elles ne rendent, et il est impossible d'y ensevelir quoi que ce soit, les secrets ou les morts il faut s'en débarrasser par d'autres moyens.  
Mais c'est leur caillou, leur bout de monde et ils les défendent bec et ongles ! Produits d'un étrange terroir, les Hooligans sont à son image inhospitalière… avec un cœur bien caché.


	59. Riders sans leurs dragons

**Titre : **disparus  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
**Personnages : **Stoick, les Riders et leurs dragons  
**Genre : **drame/(absence d')action  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks et Cartoon Network, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompts : **« Il préfère donc resté éveillé. » puis « Si Tulio se satisfaisait de la situation, Miguel se défiait du prêtre et de ses manœuvres perfides destinées à répandre le sang. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un arbre à drabbles  
**Notes : **pourrait servir d'introduction à une fic d'action plus longue, mais je n'ai ni l'inspiration ni l'énergie pour ça  
**Nombre de mots : **2 x 100

oOo

\- Restez éveillés ! commande Stoick à ses guerriers. Ne vous endormez surtout pas. Tenez bon !

L'hiver tient Berk dans ses griffes, les tempêtes font rage plus fort et plus longtemps que d'habitude. La mer est prise dans la glace, les réserves s'épuisent : il a donc été décidé de tester les limites au large, au sud, de chercher plus loin. Il a fallu convaincre la tribu que les dragons méritaient leur part de poisson séché…

…et les choses ont horriblement mal tourné. Quelque chose les a appelés et ils les ont laissés tomber sur le glacier, dans la tourmente…

o

Sans dragons, sans bateau, sans quoi que ce soit même pour construire un feu, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps. Même la neige qui tourbillonne autour d'eux ne s'amoncèle pas suffisamment pour bâtir un abri. Se serrer les uns contre les autres pour conserver le peu de chaleur qui leur reste ne suffit plus.

Les jumeaux se cognent mutuellement pour tenter de se réchauffer, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Malgré les injonctions de son chef, Snotlout ne peut déjà plus garder les yeux ouverts.  
Hiccup répète,  
« Ils vont revenir, ils doivent avoir une bonne raison et ils vont forcément revenir. »


	60. Hiccup, riders et dragons, voix

**Titre : **Le pouvoir de la voix  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
**Personnages : **Hiccup, les Riders et les dragons  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« Mais il reste, tandis que Hijikata fixe l'horizon avec humeur. Il ne comprend pas, mais se dit que parfois, les mots ne servent pas à grand chose. »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Les mots ne servent pas à grand' chose pour apprivoiser un dragon ; le ton de la voix, l'intensité du regard, les gestes maîtrisés sont plus importants que le sens exact des phrases. Ceci dit… Personne ne sait encore combien de temps un dragon peut vivre sans être ratiboisé par un Viking, ni quelles sont leurs capacités d'apprentissages. Après trois siècles de contact, peut-être que certains comprennent des rudiments du langage humain.

Par prudence, mieux vaudrait éviter les insultes, même sur un ton affectueux. Mais allez expliquer ça à des Vikings pour qui les insultes sont une marque d'affection ?


	61. Spite et Snotlout, le meilleur

**Titre : **Le vainqueur ou rien  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
**Personnages : **Spitelout et Snotlout Jorgensen  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« Il sera le vainqueur. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : pré franchise/_Thawfest_  
**Avertissement :** traces d'abus  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Il sera le vainqueur ou il ne sera rien, c'est que serine Spitelout à son fils depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Leur branche de la famille a perdu la compétition pour devenir chef et s'il se satisfait de son rôle de second auprès de Stoick en se disant que ça fait de lui le responsables des vraies opérations sur le terrain pendant que le chef officiel préside les trucs cérémoniels, dans tous les autres tournois, amicaux ou non, les Jorgensen doivent sortir premiers !

Et Snotlout est le plus fort, le meilleur de sa génération. Il ne peut pas être battu.


	62. Spite, Snot, Hookfang, une arme

**Titre : **Une faiblesse  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Riders/Defenders of Berk  
**Personnages : **Snoloutt, Hookfang et Spitelout Jorgensen  
**Genre : **gen/drame  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure ».  
d'après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : _Race to Fireworm Island_  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! supplie Snotlout devant Hookfang.

_Supplie_. Le fier Viking, éternel vainqueur des jeux de printemps, devant le Monstrous Nightmare, l'une des pires espèces, le dragon même que le plus fort des jeunes guerriers avait l'honneur de mettre à mort devant le village rassemblé pour prouver qu'il était devenu non seulement adulte, mais le meilleur de sa génération.  
Comme les choses ont changé en l'espace de quelques mois…

Spitelout regarde son fils avec mépris. Que de sentiments pour une arme ! C'est dommage mais si elle est usée, qu'il la jette et en trouve une neuve.


	63. Ruff Tuff Snot Eret, quoi?

**Titre : **pas si parfait  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How To Train Your Dragon 2  
**Personnages/Couples : **Tuffnut &amp; Ruffnut Thorston, Eret Eretson, Snotlout Jorgensen  
**Genre : **crack  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« … Alors tu ferais mieux de l'oublier. »  
d'après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
_also_, c'est la faute à un pack de figurines Eret-et-Snotlout  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : post 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

\- Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier, conseille Tuffnut en voyant sa sœur s'obstiner à poursuivre Eret en vain.

Refusant d'admettre sa défait, Ruffnut l'accuse de jalousie.  
\- Envers lequel des deux ? pique Snotlout, sans qu'aucun des jumeaux ne lui prête attention.

Mais il ne te voit même pas, insiste Tuff. Il n'a d'yeux que pour…  
\- …Astrid, évidemment, complète Ruff, amère. Toujours Astrid ! plus jolie, plus forte, plus rapide pour attraper Hiccup…  
\- Euh, non.  
\- Ah ? Qui d'autre, alors ?

Maintenant, Tuff accorde son attention à Snotlout.  
\- Quoi ? Quoi ?  
Il faut les hurlements vexés de Ruffnut pour que Snotlout comprenne.


	64. vikings et dragons, mesures

**Titre : **Dans les détails  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How to Train your Dragon  
**Personnages : **village de Berk  
**Genre : **gen/dorky  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« Dimension » pour 31 jours (22 décembre '15)  
**Prompt : **Jól  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Depuis que les Vikings savent apprivoiser les dragons, il est devenu plus facile d'attendre qu'un se pose et se tienne tranquille pour le mesurer. Dans un but de recherche uniquement ! Fishlegs y tient : il n'est plus question de se défendre, il n'y a plus besoin d'en tuer un et de mesurer les morceaux. C'est juste pour savoir.

Les connaissances accumulées rendent les estimations au coup d'œil, « plus petit que telle espèce, plus grand que telle autre » dont il faut encore se contenter quand on n'a pas réussi à prendre une mesure directe d'un nouveau venu, plus précises.  
Même s'il n'est plus question de convertir ces données en force de contre frappe, ça aide à savoir comment prendre soin des dragons désormais. Combiné par exemple aux particularités de régime, ils peuvent calculer les quantités nécessaires ; plus simplement, décider de la taille du harnais pour en monter un, ou comment leur construire un perchoir ou une étable.

Maintenant qu'on ne les repousse plus morts ou vifs mais qu'on réfléchit à comment les accueillir et les intégrer à la vie du village, plus que jamais il est indispensable de tout connaître sur les statistiques des dragons… leurs dragons.


End file.
